


Anniversary Dinner

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anniversary, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Happy Husbands, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, soft, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: Remus and Sirius celebrate together with a night at home.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Anniversary Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my [tumblr, @kittycargo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittycargo/blog/kittycargo)  
> , and was written for the [Wolfstar Librarian](https://wolfstarlibrarian.tumblr.com/), whose blog you should definitely check out if you haven't already!

It hadn’t been a bad day, just a long day. As much as Remus had wanted to rush home, he’d been unable to, having been pulled into a last minute crisis aversion meeting. But finally, finally, he was home. He kicked off his shoes and set down his laptop bag by the door before trudging up the stairs, sniffing appreciatively the whole way up. Some people lit candles to make their homes smell like vanilla or cinnamon apples; Remus loved the way the aroma of garlic and lemons wafted out of their kitchen, wanted their home to smell like this forever—warm and welcoming. He smiled as he recognized the song, a much more upbeat tune than the post-punk music Sirius usually gravitated towards, and it did embarrassing things to Remus’ heart to hear his own father’s music preferences reflected in his husband’s after so many years together.

Padfoot waited for him at the top of the stairs, smiling his doggy smile, tail wagging his whole back end. Remus took a moment to pet his soft ears. “Hey, buddy. You gotta move out of the way so I can go say hi to your dad.” Padfoot’s tail sped up slightly, whacking loudly into the door frame as Remus gently pushed him out of the way so he could get past.

“Hey,” Sirius greeted, looking up from the pan he was stirring as Remus entered the kitchen. He had a soft smile on his face as he welcomed Remus home with a gentle kiss. “How was your day?” He asked as he wrapped an arm around Remus’ waist and Remus let himself sink into it, leaning his head onto Sirius’ shoulder, and telling him all about his various petty work grievances. Sirius listened attentively as he stirred with one hand, but eventually pressed a kiss to his temple, and nudged Remus off so he could have his arm back.

“Open that bottle of wine for me? And maybe pour us both a glass?” Sirius asked as he added salt and red pepper flakes to the onion and garlic concoction. Remus dug around in their too full drawer and found the corkscrew, pulled down the glasses and poured two glasses before passing the bottle to Sirius, who poured some into the pan before taking a sip straight from the bottle.

“You’re supposed to let it breathe,” Remus chastised. “And you have a glass right here, you heathen.” Sirius gave a little fake grumble, but let Remus take the bottle back from him. He waited until Sirius was busy dumping cherry tomatoes into the pan before taking a swig of his own.

“I saw that!”

“Saw what?” Remus said innocently, setting the bottle on the counter. “Is dinner close?”

“Yeah, probably about fifteen minutes.”

“I’m gonna go change out of my work clothes,” Remus pressed in for one more kiss, one that tasted of red wine this time, and when he turned Sirius snapped a kitchen towel at his ass, making him turn around.

“Hey, happy anniversary, love.”

Remus grinned. “Happy anniversary to you, too.”

They’d celebrate more this weekend, get dressed up, go out to eat, and exchange gifts, but Remus loved this night together, just the two of them in the home they had created.


End file.
